Network-provided content, such as Internet web pages or media content such as video, pictures, music, and the like, are typically served to end users via networked computer systems. End user requests for the network content are processed and the content is responsively provided over various network links. These networked computer systems can include origin or hosting servers which originally host network content, such as web servers for hosting a news website. However, these computer systems of individual content origins or hosts can become overloaded and slow due to frequent requests of content by end users.
Content delivery networks have been developed which add a layer of caching between the origin servers of the content providers and the end users. The content delivery networks typically have one or more content nodes distributed across a large geographic region to provide faster and lower latency access to the content for the end users. When end users request content, such as a web page, which is handled through a content node, the content node is configured to respond to the end user requests instead of the origin servers. In this manner, a content node can act as a proxy or cache for the origin servers. Content of the origin servers can be cached into the content nodes, and can be requested via the content nodes from origin servers when the content has not yet been cached.